


Morty's Favorite Present

by Skully_Trinderson_III



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas Party, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skully_Trinderson_III/pseuds/Skully_Trinderson_III
Summary: It's December and Morty recalls last years events at his families Christmas party and worries what will happen this year.





	1. How This Happened

Morty always loved Christmas. What kid didn't? Though a certain someone ruined it for him forever. It happened last year when Jerry had invited some family members over for a Christmas party.

Knowing how Rick and Beth (especially Rick) were alcoholics it was no surprise the eggnog was off limits for Morty and Summer (though that didn't stop Summer from trying to sneak some)

Jerry decided this year it would be good to invite more family members Summer and Morty hadn't seen since they were very little and couldn't remember though, this only lead to more people getting drunk after long hours of conversing by the eggnog.

So, after opening up all his gifts and seeing as how all there was left to do was sit and watch everyone make fools of themselves Morty decided to go up to his room.

Morty played his new video games for a bit before trying to go to sleep. He was successful at first however later on Morty was awoken by his family members singing (or trying to) jingle bells.

Morty again tried to go to sleep but couldn't. Everyone was just to loud. Morty tossed and turned in his bed for a couple minutes before Rick busted into his bedroom.

"R-rick? What do y-y-you want?" Morty asked as the older man stumbled over to his bed. Morty looked over at his clock to see it was 10:45. While the more responsible family members left around nine Morty knew tomorrow he would go down stairs to find a few of his aunts and uncles passed out on the floor.

"Y-y-you know MoOOOYRrty you really should have stayed and partied moOOORRre." Rick said as he took his flask and emptied it.

"Y-y-you should have seen it Morty! Jerry the dumbass tried to tried to dance on the taAAABBle and ended up falling over!" Rick laughed.

"Y-yeah sounds funny." Morty said. _'Can you go now?'_ Morty thought. Morty didn't want to admit it but he liked his grandfather. It was wrong for more reasons than one but Morty couldn't help it.

The man fascinated him. Rick was the only one who really seemed to want Morty around even if it was only because Morty was his shield.

But if that was Rick's only reason to have Morty around why hang out with him at home? Why watch Ball Fondlers with him on the weekends?

Whatever the reasons Morty didn't see his crush on the man going away anytime soon and now this was making things worse. Much. Worse.

Here Rick was. In his room. On his bed. Smiling like the drunken fool he was. Starting at Morty like he was baby monkey playing a flute.

Morty couldn't take it. "W-what do you want Rick?" Morty asked trying to get the man to leave before he did something he knew he'd regret. "W-what? I can't say say merry Christmas to my my grandson?" Rick asked.

"I-i'm just really tired Rick..." Morty said gripping his blanket. Rick noticing this smirked. "Oh I get it." Rick leaned towards Morty "W-weEEEell goodnight than M-morty." Rick placed a sloppy kiss on Morty's lips before passing out on the boy.

Morty's eyes widened. It took him a couple seconds to realize what had just happened before he shook his grandfather awake and told him to sleep in his own bed.

Once Rick was out of Morty's room Morty flipped out. 'W-w-w-what just happened!!?' Morty thought. He touched his lips missing the warmth Rick's lips gave his.

The next morning Morty was afraid to see Rick but why? It was Rick's fault. Morty liked it of course but he could never tell Rick that.

Rick probably didn't even remember what happened and if he did he didn't want to talk about it.

Morty was eating breakfast when Rick walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. "G-good morning R-rick..." Morty said politely. Rick grunted in response. Things were a bit awkward for a while but things eventually got back to normal. As if nothing ever happened.

Morty was relieved to think Rick didn't remember but he also felt a pang in his heart at the thought but, he was happy to be able to continue going on adventures with Rick.

But now... Christmas was around the corner and Morty was nervous. _'Why?'_ Morty thought. _'W-what if he remembers? W-what if he doesn't want to go on adventures anymore!?'_

Morty was scared. Scared to lose his Rick. Morty chuckled. "His Rick..."

 

 

 

 


	2. What Are You Doing To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty "discuss" what has been going on between them.

Morty tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep with thoughts of tomorrow spinning around in his head. Tomorrow was Christmas. The day for presents, to see family, eat good food, and freak out over last years events.  
  
Last year, late at night, Rick stumbled into Morty's room obviously drunk and kissed him. Warmth from Rick's lips on Morty's returned from the memory.  
  
Morty touched his lips lightly. The next day things seemed normal, a bit awkward but normal. Morty tried his best to avoid Rick after the kiss, however, the times he ran into Rick he would make up an excuse to get away from him.  
  
After awhile, when Morty had escaped to school, he was about to take his seat and take out his homework when Rick busted into his math class yelling about a "Family emergency Morty! N-no time to explaAAIIINne!!!" And grabbed Morty's arm dragging him out the door.  
  
They never spoke of the kiss. Morty just assumed Rick didn't remember but even though he thought that he couldn't help be scared Rick might remember during the party and not want to be around Morty unless he had to.  
  
Morty stayed awake half the night and when he finally fell asleep he didn't wake up until four o'clock.  
  
      **Time     ~~~~~°^°~~~~~   Skip**  
  
Morty waited for Summer to finish unwrapping her present from their Cousin. It was a beautiful purple blouse with a v-neck that had a flower in the center. " OMG OMG! I LOVE IT THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Summer bounced joyfully.  
  
Morty then opened his last present. It was a new video game that he had been asking his parents for. Morty smiled at his cousin. "Wow thanks I really wanted this!" he says cheerfully.  
  
Rick then came into the living room only to stop by the eggnog. As Morty and Summer hugged their cousin Morty thought he saw Rick glaring at them for a split second behind his cup.  
  
Rick returned to the garage without saying a word to anyone. After conversing with the family some more Morty returned to his room to find a note on his bed.  
  
He set his presents down and unfolded the note.

  _'Morty, when you have time come and see me for your present -Rick'_

Morty stared at the note for a couple minutes re-reading it over and over again trying to comprehend it.  
  
Morty was shocked, happy, confused, and a bit scared all at the same time. He was about to rush down to see Rick but stopped before his hand gripped the door knob.  
  
 _'Wait'_ Morty thought _'What is he planning? He's never gotten me a present before... Is he going to drag me to some planet so he can sell some more guns to an assassin? No way he wouldn't do that on Christmas... would he?'_  
  
Morty didn't know what to do, didn't know why he didn't know what to do so, he stayed in his room and played his new games for a bit. Morty was still tired from lack of sleep the night before so he ended up falling asleep before he could see Rick.  
  
Morty woke up a couple hours later and saw it was one thirty. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to leave the warmth of his blankets but his throat was dry so he got up and pulled a blanket around his shoulders.  
  
Tip toeing down the creaky stairs Morty slips into the kitchen and opens the fridge. Morty squints his eyes at the sudden bright light that illuminated the kitchen. He thought he heard Rick in the garage. It wasn't a surprise to hear the old man working so late.  
  
 _'He probably passed out again from drinking so much eggnog and just woke up.'_ Morty thought as he grabbed the orange juice carton and took three big gulps.  
  
He screwed the top back on and closed the door to find Rick standing there, arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face. "R-r-r-rick! What are you doing!? Y-yo-" Morty remembered what time it was and began to whisper shout _"You scared the hell out of me!"_  
  
Rick looked down at Morty for a moment then with an angry tone asked "What wrRRROOONNng with you?" Morty was taken aback with Rick's hateful tone.  
  
"W-what do you mean? I'm fine." Morty said. His response however, only caused Rick's expression to become more irritated. "Why have you been acting so weird? Y-you weEEERre like this last year too. Why have you been avoiding me MMMOOORRTty?" Rick asked with a stern tone.  
  
Morty's eyes widened a bit. Had he been that obvious? Morty shrank under Rick's intense gaze. Finding his throat dry yet again. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Morty lied.  
  
Rick glared at Morty once more. "W-what the hell MMMOOORRTTYy!? Something's obviously up!" Rick yelled. When Morty remained silent Rick sighed in frustration.  
  
Rick grabbed Morty's arm and pulled him into the garage "H-hey wait! Where a-are we going?" Morty asked trying to keep up. Rick ignored him.  
  
After throwing Morty into the center of the garage Rick stood in front of Morty, blocking the door. "N-now I'll ask again what is wrong with you?" Rick asked.  
  
Morty's mind was racing. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? Morty remained silent as Rick moved closer to him. "Dammit Morty answer me!" Rick yelled. Morty sulked, closing his eyes trying to think of something to say. "Don't ignore me Morty!" Rick raised his voice again.  
  
Morty was afraid. He had never heard Rick sound so angry before. Morty opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it quickly. "You little shit... What are you doing to me...?" Rick said so quietly it was almost a whisper.  
  
Morty finally looked up at Rick to see his expression had changed to that of a desperate one just as Rick grabbed Morty's shoulders and pulled him into a rough kiss.  
  
Morty's eyes widened. He was on his tippy toes. His mind was blank. All he could focus on was Rick and his lips on his.

 

 

 

 


	3. What Is Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty's "discussion" escalates and turns into a hot makeout session!

_W-what...?_ First Rick was angry with him and now he's.... He's.... Kissing him!? Morty, after finally realizing what was happening, pushed at Rick's should weakly.

It wasn't the best coarse of action considering Rick gripped him tighter and kissed him more roughly.

Morty started to panic and pushed Rick off of him. Rick's face held an irritated expression. " T-the hell Morty?" He asked.

Morty's heart was beating so fast. His face was on fire and his lips had a tingly feeling that was strange but not unwelcome.

Morty looked at Rick. "W-w-why did y-you do that Rick!?" He asked. Rick rolled his eyes at Morty. "Really Morty? Isn't it obvVVIIIIIIIIOous?" Rick asked as he stepped closer. Morty backed up in response.

Morty ran into Rick's work bench, it dug into his back painfully. Morty's sudden distraction gave Rick just enough time to put his hands on either side of Morty's body and lean over him.

Morry snapped his head up as he felt Rick's breath wash over his cheek. Morty looked up at him with wide eyes.

"R-rick?" Morty whispered. Rick peered down at Morty with an intense stare. His expression was unreadable. "Morty." He said lowly as he bent down toward the boy.

Morty whimpered as he tried to bend back away from Rick but, the only way to get away was to lay on the bench.

Before Morty could even decide if that was a good idea Rick had moved his right hand off the bench and onto Morty's shoulder, pushing him down onto the work bench and holding him there in a firm yet gentle grip.

Morty's head was swimming. Every time he inhaled he caught Rick's sent. Booze, cigarettes, and some kind of odd chemical Morty would never understand the abilities of. Morty looked into his grandfather's eyes.

_Were they always so blue?_

They were clear and bright, beautiful really. A small detail you wouldn't expect from Rick. Morty blushed when he realized he'd been staring at Rick like he was fascinating.

Well.... He was but, looking at him like that now was not the best thing to do!

Morty turned his head to the side quickly, closing his eyes tightly. "M-morty. Morty l-looOOOOOOook at me Morty." Rick said. Morty refused. He didn't know what would happen if he did. He didn't know if he would do something they'd both regret.

Rick gently took ahold of Morty's chin and tried to turn the boy's head toward him. When Morty still refused to comply Rick scoffed and dropped his hand back onto Morty's shoulder.

Morty was about to try and sneak a peek at Rick when he suddenly felt something warm and wet run up his neck. He gasped at the sudden sensation and struggled against Rick.

"Ah! R-r-rick!" Morty yelled out.

_What the hell is he doing!?_

Rick proceeded to kiss up Morty's neck before coming to a stop by his ear. "Tell me you don't want this." He said. Morty felt Rick smirk against his skin as he felt a shiver run through Morty.

"I-I d-don't-" Morty tried to tell him to stop but Rick suddenly, and not to gently, bit Morty's neck.

Morty cried out. It felt like electricity had run through his body and straight to his groin...

 _Thanks a lot teenage hormones._ Morty thought bitterly.

Rick smiled again and moved to Morty's collarbone and gave it a small nip as well. Morty could feel his pants getting tighter.

He couldn't think rationally anymore. Especially not when Rick kissed him sloppily and shoved his tongue down his throat.

Morty lost what little control he had left and kissed back, swirling his tongue around his grandfather's.

As their heated kiss intensified Rick's hand went underneath Morty's shirt and ran over his stomach. Feeling Rick's hand glide over his bare stomach made his skin breakout into goosebumps.

His pants couldn't get any tighter and his dick was so hard it started to hurt. He tried to buck his hips to get a bit of relief but, stuck between Rick and the bunch he didn't have any leverage. Just then Rick swept his hand over Morty's chest and started pinching and twisting his nipple.

Morty cried out "AH! R-rick!" He looked into his grandfather's eyes once again and saw only lust. Rick wore his famous shit-eating grin as he looked down at Morty. "W-what's wrong baby?" Rick asked sensually.

His eyes skimmed over the small form laid out in front of him, his eyes landing on the bulge that seemed to twitch when it felt his gaze on it.

Rick's smile grew. Morty felt conceited as he watched his grandfather stare at his body. Morty took the liberty to do the same. His eyes, like his grandfather's, landed on the prominent bulge in Rick's pants.

Rick decided to move, rubbing his cock against Morty's. They both let out a gasp at Rick's action. Morty's a squeak of surprise and Rick's a low groan.

Rick repeats the motion, pulling his hips back a bit before pushing them back into Morty's.

Morty can't take it anymore. Everything just feels so _good!_ And Morty does not want to cum in his pants. He knows Rick would _never_ let him live it down.

"R-rick..." Morty whines. "What is it baaAAAAABBby?" Rick asks while keeping a slow pace. "W-what do you need?"

Morty blushes again. He wants Rick to do something. Anything but he doesn't want to ask him. That would be to embarrassing.

But...... If just this feels so good than......

"I-I-I.... D-do s-something....." Morty asks quietly. Rick smirks "WwwHHHAAATTTt was that Morty? You'll have to speak l-louder than that."

Morty glares at Rick, knowing he's being teased. "P-please..." He says. Rick chuckles "Please what Morty?"

Rick starts moving his hips faster and more roughly. Morty's not sure how he didn't cum right there. "J-just do something!" Morty cries out.

"Whatever you say baby." Rick leans down and kisses Morty as he slips his hand into his pants and starts groping his dick.

Morty moans into Rick's mouth as Rick pumps his dick a couple times. Rick then removes his hand and steps back a bit. Morty whimpers from the lost. He opens his eyes to see Rick unbuckling his belt and pulling out his dick.

Morty's mouth waters at the sight. Rick's cock was long and thick. It had a bit of pre-cum sliding down the shaft from the tip.

Rick starts stroking his own cock as Morry struggles to quickly release his from the confides of his pants. After he does Rick lines up their dicks and grinds against Morty once again.

Without Rick leaning over him Morty has more leverage and starts rocking his hips up to meet Rick's thrusts. Rick speeds up before gripping both of their dicks in one hand and pumping them both at the same time.

"R-rick! Ahhh!" Morty's head falls back against the work bench with a soft thud. Rick occasionally runs his thumb over the tips and collects the pre-cum, rubbing over their shafts for more friction.

"A-ah Rick! F-faster!" Morty yells bucking his hips wildly. Rick complies and grips both of them tightly, stroking their cocks quickly. His hands are a bit rough but they're big and warm and Morty loves them.

Soon it all becomes to much and Morty cums as he cries out his grandfather's name.

"Rick! Ahhhhhh!" He coats his shirt in white. Seeing Morty cum makes Rick fall over the edge as well. "Ah s-shit!"

They sit there, breathing each others air as they come down from their high. Morty is exhausted, he can't even pull his own pants back up.

All he can do is whisper Rick's name before he passes out.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
